Can you Relate?
by Richal
Summary: Hmmm horrible title... anyways, u'll have to read it too see... I can give u a hint: it's about a relative of Snape... great hint huh?


You know I don't own the HP ppl.. just myself and Katie owns herself. JKR to the rest.  
Read my other stories! Seriously had no Idea what to name this. IT's a really dumb pun. heh. heh.   
  
Ch. 1  
Richelle was an unusual student, even for Hogwarts. She held a secret that she knew that if it got out,  
she would be made fun of and laughed at, not to mention disliked by the other students. What was   
she you ask? Well, she was a relative of the very unlikeable Severus Snape. If you could only see  
the eyes you wouldn't be able to tell the difference, apart from the tiredness and cruelty in Snape's eyes.  
She was informed this by Ron, Harry, Fred, and George. After F & G ahd made a snyde remark, Richelle  
had given them an evil glare, they gawked. "What?" She said, quite confused.   
"Y-you..." Started Ron.  
"Look..." Said Fred.  
"Just like..." Said George.  
"Snape." finished Harry, staring blankly. She turned away, muttering about finishing homework, but they   
couldn't help but notice her cheeks turn red. She always turned red.   
"Ooooooohhhhh!" Fred and George taunted, smiling. Harry crossed his arms, with a frown showing that  
he was clearly holding in a Smile.  
"so, Snape is your father, huh? Well, say no more...." Just then Richelle hit him with a pillow. He  
began to laugh. This showed her that this wasn't punishment enough to pillow hit him, so she   
punched him on the arm. "Ow! I told you never to do that!" He grabbed his shoulder. She could hit  
pretty hard for her weak arms. Figuring that she had driven the whole reason for the fight out of their  
heads, she walked up to her dormitory to finish her homework. She hoped that they wouldn't bother her  
about this again. But since it was Friday, the day that she visited with him, ("You need to become  
more Social!") she might have a bit of trouble getting out unnoticed.  
She finished her homework quickly and waited tensely for the common room to lose a few people.  
Maybe she could use Harry's cloak.... But after the last time she'd used it, he had become suspicious.  
And she definately was NOT going to use Snape's idea. ("Just tell them you have a highly infectious  
disease and must see madame Pomphrey immediately.") She was sure that if she said that then nobody  
would go near her ever again. So she finally decided that she would just think of something as she went  
along if she ran into anyone. She tiptoed down the stairs, carefully as not to draw attention. There were  
several mingling students, who were only aquaintances and wouldn't bother to know what she was doing.  
she dashed between the fire and the sofa.  
"Decide to come back to civilization?" drawled Harry tiredly. he'd been half asleep on the sofa.  
Richelle turned around cautiously. Time for a story. "Where are you going?" he asked suspiciously.  
Richelle tried to look natural.   
"My stomach kind of hurts, I'm off to see Madame Pomphrey. Bye-!"  
"Wait! I'll come with you! mine kind of hurts too... wonder if it's that stuff from the twins..."  
"Yeah, but I'm making another stop..." She said uncertainly.  
"oh, I don't mind." He smiled. She knew he just wanted to know where she was really going off to.  
"Fine. What-ever. But we'll go to my first stop first. it's the Slytherin common room. is that ok?   
I'll visit with katie for about a half an hour and if my stomach is still bad or worse, then we can go to  
the hospital wing. I'm sure you could hang out with Malfoy?" She smiled. She was one up. Harry  
wore a sour expression at first, then began to smile.  
"alright. let's go then." He said. She remained smiling, knowing that they wouldn't let him in. They   
only let her in because Katie made them.   
She knocked on the trap door into the common room. A prefect opened the door.  
"Oh, come on in." He invited. She walked into it. "Not-you." He said pulling Harry Back by the hood.  
Harry glared at Richelle. He knew that She knew that they wouldn't let him in. She waved and walked  
down.  
Katie was sitting on the couch with Draco. He was smiling, but sneered when he saw her. She gave   
an exaggerated sneer and added a "Heeaah."(try saying it out loud with an exaggerated sneer. you'll get it)  
He walked off to his dorm. Richelle plopped down by katie. She opened her mouth but she cut her off.   
"I have to stay her for a couple minutes had to shake off Harry. He tried to figure out yet again where  
I go on Fridays." Katie gave a knowing nod.   
"Fine with me... So... What's new with you? What'd you get on your Transfiguration test thing today?"  
They talked about classes a bit more, then she remembered the reason for being there in the first place,  
and said goodbye. She ran down the oh-so familiar hallway to his office and swung the door open.  
She sat in her usual chair, slightly panting. He was reading the daily Prophet as usual.  
"You're late." He said, setting down his paper and sipping his tea, not bothering to look at her.  
"Harry again. Trying to see where I went. I had to hide out in the Slytherin com-" She stopped  
abruptly. Did he know that they let her in there? She was about to continue, thinking that he was a   
Slytherin and wouldn't care, when he cut in.  
"Good thinking." he said. Snape was so unpredictable. She relaxed and smiled, but only for a moment.  
There was a wooosh and a clunk. Snape set his paper down again.   
"Stay here." he half warned, half ordered. I turned around to look at the door, as though I would be  
able to see through it. Snape whipped out his wand and opened the the door, teeth bared.   
  
  
Huh? whadayathink? Review please! 


End file.
